


I Grieve

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: I Grieve [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bombs, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Hallucinations, Murder, Post Season 1, Pre Season 2, Songfic, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como Sherlock pode continuar sua vida depois do que aconteceu naquela noite? Como pode seguir vivendo depois de perder seu melhor amigo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Grieve

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I Grieve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419266) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Os trechos em inglês são da música I Grieve de Peter Gabriel.

It was only one hour ago  
It was all so different then  
Nothing yet has really sunk in  
Looks like it always did  
This flesh and bone  
Is just the way that we are tied in  
But there's no one home

 

Estava sentado na ambulância, com aquele ridículo cobertor laranja cobrindo seus ombros. Ignorou as perguntas de Lestrade, do mesmo modo que ignorou os paramédicos que enfaixaram seu braço. Ainda não tinha conseguido entender o que aconteceu, só sabia que não adiantava procurar por Watson na multidão.

 

Ainda não era uma hora da manhã, mas parecia que uma eternidade havia se passado desde o momento em que se aproximou da piscina. Por quanto tempo ficou socando o corpo inerte de Moriarty? Não o suficiente para aplacar sua raiva. Se não tivesse sido arrastado dali continuaria batendo até dissolver o crânio daquele maldito.

 

Não queria voltar para seu apartamento e o encontrar vazio. Já não sabia como viver sem a presença de John, sem alguém que o lembrasse de fazer ao menos uma refeição por dia, sem alguém que se importasse...

 

I grieve for you  
And you leave me

 

Deveria ter atirado na bomba quando teve a chance. Talvez assim todos tivessem morrido, mas isso seria melhor do que ser o único a sobreviver. Fora o atirador, é claro. O atirador que fugiu assim que percebeu que seu chefe estava morto. O maldito atirador que matou John Watson.

 

Correu assim que ouviu o tiro, amparando o corpo do amigo antes que atingisse o chão. Já era tarde, a bala atravessara diretamente o coração, a morte fora instantânea. Nunca sentira tanta raiva quanto naquele momento, nunca fizera algo tão imprudente quanto atacar Moriarty. Nada mais importava, nem sentiu a bala que passou de raspão por seu braço. Bateu naquele maldito até que Lestrade chegasse e o arrastasse dali, mesmo sabendo que o matara logo depois dos primeiros golpes.

 

Por que John o abandonou?

 

So hard to move on  
Still loving what's gone  
Say life carries on  
Carries on and on and on and on

 

Ouviu um comentário de Anderson sobre John merecer morrer por ser amigo de um psicopata. Foi mais do que podia suportar. Nem percebeu quando se levantou e correu na direção daquele idiota, só entendeu o que tinha feito quando foi arrastado para longe de um Anderson inconsciente e obviamente ferido, novamente arrastado com o sangue de outro sujando suas mãos. Talvez a Sargento Donovan estivesse certa, talvez ele fosse um perigoso assassino esperando para acontecer. Talvez Moriarty tivesse despertado esse assassino.

 

Como deveria continuar com sua vida agora? Como poderia continuar vivendo sabendo que causara a morte de John?

 

The news that truly shocks  
Is the empty, empty page  
While the final rattle rocks  
Its empty, empty cage  
And I can't handle this

 

De algum modo conseguiu voltar para casa, ainda que não se lembrasse de quem o levou até lá. Não parava de pensar naquele estrondo, no momento em que o destino de John fora selado. Chorou naquela noite, como nunca havia chorado antes, sabendo que a casa estava vazia e ninguém se importava. De algum modo, sabia que não era capaz de suportar aquilo sozinho, não era capaz de suportar aquela falha. Seu lar já não era um lar, era uma gaiola vazia, uma prisão de lembranças feita para torturá-lo.

 

O grande Sherlock Holmes, que podia dizer tudo sobre uma pessoa apenas por olhar para ela por um instante, que solucionava qualquer mistério, que não precisava de ninguém! O grande Sherlock Holmes, que não fora capaz de prever aquela bala, que falhou em salvar seu amigo, que não suportava ficar sozinho!

 

I grieve for you  
You leave me

 

Por que John o deixara ali sozinho? Não percebia que não era capaz de seguir vivendo assim? Não percebia que a vida não tinha mais sentido.

 

Sentia raiva de John também. Sentia raiva porque ele o havia abandonado, mas principalmente porque ele entrara em sua vida. Nunca antes precisara de amigos, e agora descobria que não podia viver sem ele. Odiava a dor, a saudade e a amizade. E principalmente odiava aquele que despertou todos esses sentimentos.

 

Let it out and move on  
Missing what's gone  
Say life carries on  
Say life carries on and on and on

 

Mycroft tentou consolá-lo, mas não havia porque o escutar. Ninguém entendia esta dor, ninguém entendia seu sofrimento. Sherlock nem ao menos se moveu quando seu irmão chegou, ou tão pouco ofereceu resistência quando foi arrastado do chão para o sofá. Jamais poderia esquecer, jamais poderia seguir em frente. Sabia que precisava de John, que perdera sua vida naquela noite.

 

Life carries on in the people I meet  
In everyone that's out on the street  
In all the dogs and cats  
In the flies and rats  
In the rod and the rust  
In the ashes and the dust  
Life carries on and on and on and on  
Life carries on and on and on  
Life carries on and on and on and on  
Life carries on and on and on  
Just the car that we ride in  
The home we reside in  
The face that we hide in  
The way we are tied in  
As life carries on and on and on and on  
Life carries on and on and on

 

Eventualmente todos voltaram para suas vidas normais, só ele não poderia voltar. As horas se transformaram em dias e os dias, em meses. E ainda não era capaz de seguir com sua vida. Ainda não era capaz de continuar. Cada táxi na cidade, cada espaço do apartamento, cada policial que via, tudo o lembrava de John. Sozinho não era capaz de esquecer.

 

Did I dream this belief  
Or did I believe this dream  
Now I will find relief

 

Não demorou muito para que voltasse a se entregar ao vício abandonado há anos. Cocaína, sete por cento. Era a única coisa que permitia que sobrevivesse dia após dia. Era a única coisa que sustentava suas ilusões. Só tinha paz quando estava sob seu efeito. Adorava as doces alucinações em que via John, odiava os pesadelos que o atormentavam com a morte de seu amigo.

 

Não se importava mais com os casos e nem fugia do tédio. Tudo o que importava agora era o tédio e a próxima dose, cada vez com mais cocaína. Precisava da droga como nunca precisara antes, precisava dela para acreditar nos sonhos, nas alucinações. Precisava dela para acreditar que John estava vivo. E só assim conseguia algum alívio.

 

Mas o sofrimento jamais o abandonaria.

 

I grieve


End file.
